1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to hair salon grooming apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved cordless salon utensil organizer apparatus wherein the same selectively receives a plurality of slot utensils in an aligned relationship for recharging, convenience, and storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rechargeable appliances have been utilized in the prior art. Heretofore, the use of rechargeable salon type appliances mounted to convenient storage and access has not been set forth by the prior art in a manner to permit their continuous use and convenience of positioning. During a typical grooming scenario, various slot appliances are frequently required, such as a hair dryer, a plurality of curling iron members, and a hair shaving unit. Examples of prior art structures may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,735 to Abura, et al. utilizing a portable battery powered hair curler formed with a recharging unit and rechargeable batteries.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,093 to Zago includes a support stand for supporting a plurality of curling irons thereon, wherein the curling irons are plugged into the stand, and wherein the stand utilizes a thermostat to regulate heated temperature of the associated curling irons.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,341 to Varowski, et al. sets forth a heatable curling iron magnetically secured within a support rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,907 to Andis, et al. provides a wall-mounted device mounting a hair dryer thereon for access by an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,818 to Green sets forth an electric hair curler including a self-container battery supply for use by individuals.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved cordless salon utensil organizer apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.